


Early

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minho is a cat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jisung is a squirrel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Jisung's heat comes early but luckily Minho is right there to help him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	Early

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, head pounding and joints creaking with every movement. He stared at the ceiling, his bushy tail twitching. It took a second for Jisung to gather his thoughts until he could piece together why he was feeling so antsy.

His heat.

He quietly groaned, hand coming up to rub down his face. His eyes glanced over to the window, seeing the short beams of the early morning sun peek through the curtains. He had to wake Minho up before the heat dove into its full effects. He rolled over, careful not to whack anything with his tail. He draped himself over Minho, slightly shaking his shoulders as he felt his mind become increasingly cloudy. Minho kept on snoring, dead to the world.

Jisung began to whimper. He could feel slick starting to gather, the first few drips running down his thigh. Jisung shook Minho a bit harder, hips involuntarily rutting into Minho’s thigh, desperate to relieve some of the pressure. Minho stirred just a bit before setting down, still not waking up. 

Jisung cried out, grinding himself harder into Minho as he buried his face into Minho's neck, enveloping him in his scent. The ears on top of Minho’s head twitched at the sound of Jisung’s cry, his eyes slowly opening to see what was happening. He felt Jisung rutting against his thigh and instantly knew what was wrong. Minho slowly brought his hand up to stroke Jisung’s hair.

Even at the slightest touch, Jisung felt more slick drip out of him, his underwear he was sleeping in getting soaked. Jisung ran his hands underneath Minho’s shirt, feeling up and down as he bit and nuzzled into Minho’s neck. Minho smirked, tail flicking with amusement, as he brought his hands down to grip Jisung’s waist, pulling him up to fully straddle him. 

“Is my little squirrel in heat?” Minho cooed, hand coming down to rub against Jisung’s crotch.

“Y-yes,” Jisung managed to whimper, hips grinding down onto Minho’s now hard cock, “Please- ah- h-help.”

“Of course I will, my little squirrel,” Minho smiled, “first you’re going to have to be a good boy and take your clothes off. Can you do that for me? You’re going to have to get off of me.”

Jisung whined at that but obeyed, regretfully climbing off Minho to pull his underwear and his oversized shirt off. Once he was freed, he pressed his legs together, more slick running down in streams. Minho pulled his clothes off too, gesturing to Jisung that he could return. He eagerly climbed back on, rubbing his dripping entrance up and down Minho’s cock. Minho groaned at the motions, gripping onto Jisung’s hips to steady him.

Minho gripped tighter onto Jisung’s hips, making him pause his movements. A whine sounded from Jisung’s throat before it was replaced by a gasp. Minho snuck his hand over to Jisung’s hole, slowly pushing a finger into him. Jisung stifled a moan as he rocked back onto Minho’s hand, wanting more. Minho seemed to get the message, adding a second finger then, soon after, a third.

Jisung gasped when Minho roughly shoved his hand up, hitting the spot that made him see stars. Jisung bent down and pressed desperate lips onto Minho’s, licking the seam of his lips to coax them open. Minho graciously granted Jisung access, a smirk tugging on his lips as he felt how urgently Jisung licked into his mouth. Minho continued to thrust his hand up into Jisung until he started getting restless, whimpers and whines urging him to hurry up.

Minho pulled his hand away, gripping Jisung once again to make him hover over his cock. Jisung nearly cried at the loss of Minho's hand but was quickly sedated when he felt the head of Minho’s dick press against his entrance. Jisung wanted to quickly push down onto him but Minho kept him from moving.

“Is my little squirrel going to be a good boy for me?” Minho cooed, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Y-yes, ‘m good boy,” Jisung cried, thighs shaking with need. Minho hummed with satisfaction, slowly letting Jisung sink down. Jisung gasped as he felt himself get filled with Minho, letting out a high pitched moan when he bottomed out. Jisung stuffed his face into Minho’s neck, biting down as he adjusted to Minho’s size.

Minho slowly stroked Jisung’s hair, giving special attention to the area around his ears, as he waited. Jisung soon began to rock his hips down, raising his hips higher and higher until he was properly riding Minho. He bounced up and down, hands resting on Minho’s chest as he tried his best to build up a steady rhythm. Jisung’s legs shook with effort, a thin sheen a sweat forming on his forehead. He really did try to keep going but as his legs wore out. He collapsed on top of Minho, breathing hard.

“P-please,” Jisung wailed, not even sure what he was asking for. His head was so fuzzy all he could think about was the burning need he felt. Minho smiled, pulling Jisung’s face to press feather-light kisses all over him. Minho then swiftly flipped them over, careful not to bump anything. He pulled his hips back and thrust hard, making Jisung cry out.

“You were so good, baby,” Minho said softly, bruising some of Jisung’s hair out of his eyes, “just relax and I’ll do everything else.” Minho rolled his hips as he spoke. Jisung could barely understand Minho but excitedly nodded his head, eyes rolling back when he gave a particularly hard thrust. 

Minho immediately started ramming into Jisung, making him nearly scream from pleasure. He kept going, pressing their mouths together to swallow Jisung’s moans. Jisung’s head grew fuzzier as all he could feel were Minho’s touches. Minho dragged his hands all over Jisung’s body, fingertips grazing over all of his sensitive parts. The room was filled with pants and moans as Minho kept up his relentless pace.

Jisung gave a loud yep when Minho hit a particularly sensitive spot, mouth falling open and eyes rolling back. Minho smirked as he kept his hips at that same angle.

“Found it~” Minho hummed as he jerked his hips into the spot that made Jisung drool. Jisung felt as light as a cloud when Minho roughly thrust into him but whispered sweet words into his ear.

Jisung could feel his climax getting closer, nails scratching into Minho’s back as he whimpered out, “Mm close.” Minho just kept on hitting Jisung’s sweet spot, wanting to give him a satisfying orgasm. Minho reached down and pumped Jisung’s dick, making him gasp. Jisung didn’t last long after that, voice letting out one last moan before strings of cum decorated his stomach. Jisung clenched from the orgasm, making Minho groan and follow after him, filling up his needy hole. 

Jisung let out a sigh of relief when he felt himself getting filled, the cloudiness in his head temporarily disappearing. Minho flipped them over again so that Jisung could comfortably lay on Minho’s chest. He didn’t even bother to pull out knowing that Jisung would need to get fucked again soon.

Minho stroked Jisung’s hair again, letting him suck bruises all over his neck and chest. “Isn’t your heat a little early?” Minho murmured, one hand lightly brushing against Jisung’s thigh.

“Mmm yeah, it’s a little early but I guess I can just get it out of the way now,” Jisung giggled, small hands coming up to play with Minho’s fuzzy ears. They twitched, the nerves extra sensitive from the climax he just had. Minho stroked Jisung’s bushy tail in retaliation knowing full well how sensitive it was. Jisung gasped, clenching hard from Minho’s hands. The pressure around Minho’s cock made him jerk his hips up into Jisung, driving a moan out of him.

After catching their breaths, they both giggled at what they caused. Jisung’s giggle was cut short when he felt himself produce another wave of slick, hips subconsciously grinding down. Minho set his hands on Jisung’s hips, helping him move along.

“Is another wave coming?” Minho asked, already knowing the answer. Jisung just responded with a whine, hips rutting down harshly. Minho smirked, flipping them over once more.

“Prepare yourself my little squirrel,” Minho whispered before slamming his hips into Jisung once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My twitter is @squirrelsvngie if you want to follow it!


End file.
